Prime Care
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee think their leader hasn't been spending enough time the kids, so after a Decepticon attack where Optimus gets damaged, they leave the kids with Optimus so the four can get to know each other.
1. Injury

"He hasn't spent time with the children lately", Arcee said as she looked over at Ratchet and Optimus working together on something. She had no idea what they were doing.

"He's been busy", Bulkhead defended. Bumblebee nodded.

"Bulkhead, he hasn't spent time with us either! He's always working, and we've known him longer than the children! He should spend time with them, since Ratchet spends more time with them than him", Arcee replied. She was frustrated that today, Optimus was out checking for Decepticons, while the other four were spending time with the kids. Optimus never seemed to be around for the kids any more.

"Let's find a way for them to spend time with him. That can't be too hard, can it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah sure Bulkhead. I doubt anyone could! That is an okay idea. We'll need a reason for Prime to be with the kids alone. And we need Ratchet to give them space. Those are the hard parts", Arcee turned at the sound of an alarm. Ratchet walked over to the controls.

**::**Optimus, it's the Decepticons**:** Ratchet told them the obvious.

**::**Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, you're with me. Activate ground bridge. Autobots, roll out!**:**

The battle had been harsh. One Decepticon had a new weapon. One that was designed to explode on impact, so that is would take the limb it hit with it. During the battle, that Decepticon had aimed at one Autobot, and Optimus pushed them out of the way, and they hit him instead. They hit him with the one, and fired a second since he couldn't get away. The other Autobot's had to defend him, and they drove the Decepticons away. Optimus was fighting to stay awake from the loss of energon.

The next morning, Jack woke up to Arcee not in his garage. "Mom, did you see Arcee?" Jack asked.

"She asked me to give you a ride just outside town. Another one will pick you up there", his mom answered.

Raf woke up to an ambulance parked in front of his house. Miko woke up to the same thing, with Raf moving into the passenger seat so that Miko could get in.

"Okay. Now that Miko's here, Ratchet tell me what's going on please", Raf asked for the second time.

"When we pick up Jack, I'll tell you. Until then, no", Ratchet replied. The drive seemed really dull, since no one said anything. Ratchet soon stopped so that Jack could get in.

"Can someone please tell me why Arcee had my mom drop me off outside town?" Jack asked frustrated.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee are on a mission"

"Why did Optimus send you, instead of coming himself?"

"You'lll see when you get there", Ratchet said making all three groan. "Your bots wanted you all to send more time with him anyways. Optimus won't be busy, and they will be off base for at least a week. I'll be very busy for a while."

All talking stopped until they arrived at the base. Ratchet walked past them, and they took that as rude. They didn't when he explained that he wanted to see if Optimus was recharging or not. He was, but he told them to take the stairs, and he would wake his leader. He walked around the other side, so that the kids could see the damage.

Optimus was missing his legs. Almost fully. From just below the hip, his legs were no longer attached. Where his legs ended, they were sharp pieces of metal, with a a piece of metal placed just inside, to keep him from losing Energon. He had other metal shards scattered all over his chest. That was really why Optimus wasn't going to be moving around base.

Ratchet woke Optimus up, and the red and blue mech turned his optics towards the children. Ratchet helped Optimus sit up, and the children came closer to the edge of the berth.

"Is he going to be okay?" Raf asked Ratchet. The medic nodded, and walked to the door.

"I just have to rebuild his legs, and you three'll spend some time with him. Have fun", Ratchet said, and left the room.

"You don't have to spend time with me if you really don't want to", Optimus commented.

"We'll stay with you", Jack responded.

"Does that hurt?" Raf asked.

"No Rafael. Ratchet made sure", Optimus replied.

"How'd you get hurt? I'm sure it was in a super cool battle!" Miko exclaimed.

"The Decepticons were testing a new weapon. It was created to stop enemies from fighting back, by destroying parts of their body, such as their arms or legs. They targeted Bumblebee, and I pushed him out of the way. That is what happened", Optimus replied, and shifted to sit against the wall. All of the kids just stared. Optimus had saved Bumblebee, gotten his legs blown off, and explained it like it was just duty. They were stunned.

All Jack could say was, "Wow".

"You saved 'Bee?" Raf asked. Optimus nodded lightly, and the kids all looked at each other. Miko climbed up on the berth and walked closer to Optimus. He looked a little nervous, until Miko hugged him. He than looked at the others like 'what am I supposed to do'. Laughing lightly, Jack and Raf showed him what to do, and so Optimus lightly hugged Miko in return.

"What is this for?" Optimus asked. Miko smiled and moved back, so she could see his entire face.

"Easy. You saved 'Bee, from a nasty Decepticon. I only wish I could of seen it", Miko replied. She than moved over to Jack and Raf, and motioned for them to talk alone for a second. "Maybe you guys should, I don't now, thank him? Or see if you could help him at all? We should spend time with the guy. Since our 'bots want us to, we could get to know him."

"You're right", Jack agreed. They both looked at Raf.

"I'm going to see if Ratchet needs any help. If he doesn't, I'll spend time with Optimus", Raf stated. They reluctantly nodded to the youngest boy, and Raf left towards Ratchet's work space. The medic was leaning over a table that held the remains of Optimus' nearly fully destroyed legs. The table was coated in leaked Energon, and large shards of metal. The only way they looked like what they had been, was the bottom of one foot, and the top of a leg. Raf's stomach churned, as he looked it over. He sighed and asked, "Do you need any help fixing those?"

Ratchet turned towards Raf and answered, "Not really. I just have to rebuild Prime's legs from basically the beginning. As you can see, that will be difficult."

"You sure that you don't need my help to get Optimus back on his feet sooner?" Raf tried again. He climbed up, to see the extent of the damage. There was almost nothing left. His body shivered slightly.

"The metal here is sharp Raf. You'd just be in the way", Ratchet replied.

"Come on. I just want to help him", Raf pleaded.

"You want to help Prime? Then spend time with him, so I can focus on the repairs", Ratchet smiled when Raf's shoulders sagged a little. "He won't squish you".


	2. A Glimpse Into An Autobot

Jack and Miko waited for Raf in the doorway, so they could figure out something to do for Optimus. They had no idea what to do with him, since they really only knew the other Autobots. Raf walked up to them.

"Hey guys", Raf said.

"What can we do for him? Or with him?" Miko asked.

"We don't know him that well", Jack commented. They all turned to look at Optimus, who was looking at the screen that showed scans of his body. They walked over to him.

"Can you read those?" Raf asked.

Optimus turned towards the kids. "Yes I can", Optimus replied.

"I thought you were only a commander, who would deal with battles. Not with medical things", Miko said. Optimus nodded slightly.

"I can understand where you are coming from Miko. I would leave actual repairs to Ratchet though. I can read scans, and help repair Ratchet if I need to. I have less experience than Ratchet, but I have helped him in the past", Optimus commented. He turned back to the screen, then sighed. He shook his head than looked at the kids again. "You three are able to proceed with the normal things you would do if the others were here", he said.

"Yeah, but you can't. So, we want to spend time with you, since you can't move around", Miko said. She climbed back onto the berth, and sat beside Optimus. Raf followed her, and sat beside Miko. Jack stayed on the ground, until Miko motioned for him to sit on the other side of Optimus. Then, Jack reluctantly did as Miko wanted him to. "Hey. Let's play video games!" Miko cried out suddenly. Everyone else turned towards her. Jack and Raf nodded. The three smiled, and went to get it.

"Let's see if he can play", Miko said.

"Optimus Prime, play games? Miko, I doubt he'll play", Jack responded. He rolled his eyes.

"Well 'Bee does. Maybe he'll play if we ask him", Raf offered. Miko grinned, and grabbed the controllers. She walked back to Optimus, and grinned widely. She handed him the controller that Bumblebee always used.

"What are you trying to have me do?" Optimus asked. He looked up how to use the controller, then turned towards the kids again. He slightly tipped his head, and said, "I do hope you know, if I attempt to play this, I have no experience with it."

"It's not that hard Optimus. You've seen us play it", Miko responded.

"Yes, but I was watching the screen. Not what you were doing with your controller", Optimus said back.

They started a game between Raf and Jack, then it was Miko and Optimus. He was losing at the beginning, but by the end he won. Miko's jaw dropped at the results. Jack and Raf were just as shocked. When the game was over, Optimus simply handed the controller back to one of the children. They just stared at him.

Ratchet came in while they were staring at Optimus, and asked, "What happened?"

"Optimus beat Miko in a game!" Jack managed.

Ratchet laughed, and shook his head, "Who knows what Prime can be good at. You three didn't expect him to be able to learn quickly did you? He can learn extremely fast. Anyways, I found you humans have something called a wheelchair that helps those who can't walk move around. So, since I know staying confined to a medical berth will drive you nuts fast, I built one that can support your weight." Ratchet walked to the other side of the berth, and pulled a giant wheel chair behind him. The kids held back laughter.

He carefully lifted Optimus up, and Miko asked, "Does Optimus even really have feelings? Ya know, like being happy or sad?" Everyone turned to look at her.

Ratchet nearly dropped Optimus when he yelled, "Of course he does! What would make you think that?"

"It's just that-"

"All of the Autobots have emotions, including him!" Ratchet yelled. He wasn't watching what he was do, and he let go of Optimus. Thankfully, the red and blue mech was able to grab onto the medics shoulders.

"Ratchet", Jack tried. Ratchet continued yelling, and the others stopped paying attention to what he was saying, and more on getting his.

"Ratchet", Raf said. Ratchet said something where he waved his arm, and Optimus gripped the medic's shoulder harder.

"Ratchet", Optimus himself tried again. Ratchet ignored the three.

"_Ratchet_!" Everyone but Optimus and Ratchet yelled.

"What?"

"You're gonna to drop Optimus Prime", Jack answered.

"What? Oh!" Ratchet then wrapped his arms around Optimus again, and carefully moved towards the wheelchair, and placed Optimus in it.

"Thank you Ratchet", Optimus said, with a tone that almost sounded snarky. He then turned to Miko, and began to explain, "I have been fighting this war too long. I have witnessed so many deaths, and lost several of those who were close to me. I was betrayed by Megatron, and others died because of it. I have to be in control of my emotions, since I am the leader of the Autobots on Earth. If I falter or break, then it will affect my choices. That could cause injuries or deaths of those who follow my orders."

"Wow", Miko responded. Optimus nodded with his optics closed. Ratchet just stood there, since he wasn't expecting Optimus to describe it that way. He shook his head lightly, and he left the room. The kids were shocked. They never stopped to think about what the war did to any of the Autobots.

"We never knew you went through all that", Raf said. Jack was frozen.

"I never told you. All of the surviving Autobots went through things like what I have. We are victims of the war. We each have gone through painful times. Some are better at hiding it. I keep it hidden by not allowing my emotions to surface. I do have them, but I needed to focus on the task at hand. That is why you have come to the conclusion I am emotionless", he replied.

"You kids didn't bother to ask", Ratchet commented, walking back into the room, "You kept away from him. Only Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee would do for you all. He may be busy, but if you asked him, he'd put things aside for you to spend time with him. All you'd need to do is ask." The medic shook his head, and scanned Optimus. He sighed, and sat down near the berth his patient had been on.

Jack studied the two Autobots in front of them. Ratchet had been less welcoming, while Optimus had the job of explaining what they are. Ratchet didn't seem to be affected by the war. He was almost playful, but he was extremely protective. Now that he had learned about what Optimus was going through, he was able to see through the commander shell a little. Optimus was hurt. With all that he had seen, and done himself. He was strong, to be able to hold up his troops, and hold himself up. Jack mentioned aloud, "What about you Ratchet?"

"Me? I've gone thorugh less than he has. He's been in more battles, and so I just saw the destruction from them. I would set to work, and try to save them. I only get upset when I can't save someone, and I have time to _be_ upset. I am okay though, and I can get through a lot. Optimus takes things to spark. _He _will be the worst off", Ratchet replied. He removed a stray shard of metal from Optimus' chest, earning a flinch from the red and blue mech. He laughed at the response.

"What do you want to do Optimus?" Miko asked. She stepped forward, so the Autobot she addressed could see her.

"I have nothing planned, so it is up to the three of you", he replied, nearly hitting Ratchet when the medic pulled out a large shard.

"Let's find something for everyone to do, if you're interested Ratchet", Raf offered. Ratchet shook his head that he didn't want to so Raf continued, "Well, then we'll find something that the four of us can do."

"What can we do? Optimus Prime is stuck in a wheelchair, he doesn't do anything with the rest of us-", Jack started, and was cut of by Miko.

"He can move around and use his arms. He played the game when we asked, so maybe we can find other things for us to do together", Miko offered.

Raf looked up at Optimus, as the mech looked completely disappointed that they were arguing over him. He pushed Ratchet's hands away, and looked over the chair. When he found how to make it move, he forced it to move him, and he rolled out of the room. Raf looked at Ratchet who returned the look, then stood and left. Raf shook his head, and went in the direction of the now upset Optimus. He sighed, knowing it was going to be a wierd time. Jack didn't seem to want to learn as much, Miko was optimistic, and he only wanted to help. He took in a deep breath as he headed in the direction Optimus had gone. The exit of the base.


	3. Learning Of Someone From Before

Raf walked out of base, watching Optimus look up at the sky. He wondered how he'd never picked up on the fact Optimus was hurting until now. He shook his head as he slowly walked up beside Optimus. He studied the look on the Autobot's face. He took a breath and asked, "Are you okay?"

"That depends. Thinking about the past hurts. I needed to give you a honest answer though. Jack and Miko fighting was not intended. I am going to just spend time filling out reports for your human government", Optimus replied.

"Why don't you spend time with us?" Raf asked. He wanted to see if he could help. He hated when those around him were upset, and Optimus was included.

"Rafael, I am not... used to social interactions. I have become used to simply giving orders to protect those I care about. I have not had enough time to get to know each of you, since I have been busy. You, Miko, and Jack seemed to be more interested in the others than me anyways. I found you three liked to spend more time with the others since they allowed you to see into who they are. I just... could not. At least, not the way they did", Optimus responded, and closed his optics, turning away as if he had offended Raf.

Optimus, again, was right. The kids had been shocked and awed at the height and size of the great Optimus Prime, but they had never bothered to get to know him. They had been drawn to the other Autobots, without stopping to think about what Optimus felt. Maybe, if they had spent a little more time trying to get to know him, he would have opened up to them. Now, Raf was determined to get Optimus to learn how to spend time with others again.

"I'll be back soon. Just, don't go off working again", Raf said, earning a nod from Optimus. Raf ran inside, going towards Jack and Miko, and grabbed them both by the wrist. He pulled them towards where Ratchet was working. "Hey, Ratchet. Did you know Optimus before the war back on Cybertron?"

The medic turned towards the kids, with a suprised look. "Yes, why?"

"Was Optimus always so seperate? Did he spend time with others?"

"He did spend time with other Autobots. He expressed himself more than he does now. He still does... just a little less", the medic replied. Raf thought out what he wanted to ask. He didn't want to be rude to either Autobot, but he wanted certain information.

"So, Optimus has changed?"

"Uh... Not really... Sort of... Optimus is very similar to who he used to be but, the war has changed him. Optimus is just as kind as he was, but he's a lot quieter than before. He also seems to be more weary. Optimus is Optimus. He didn't really change as much as some others. Arcee changed, but I don't know her as well as I know Optimus", Ratchet responded. He sat down on a nearby chair, to try and figure out what the child was hinting at.

"What changed him? Do you see the Optimus you did before?" Raf asked. He recieved a look from the medic he hadn't expected. It was shock and suprise.

"He changed after Megatron killed one of his close friends. He withdrew himself more, and I have struggled to keep him from isolating himself entirely. I would hate to see that. I do see the open friendly being I saw before. Not always though. In fact, it is extremely rare now. Megatron has had a major effect on Optimus", Ratchet looked briefly towards the exit of the base.

"Could we help him?"

"What?"

"Could the three of us-", Raf motioned towards Jack, Miko, and himself, "-help Optimus return to normal?" Raf looked at Ratchet, with a pleading expression. Raf really did want to help Optimus. A lot.

"Possibly... I... You'd have your hands full, though. You may find things you won't like. Optimus has been involved in a war", Ratchet warned. He smiled lightly as they left, because he wanted to see the Optimus he knew before.

Raf pulled the other kids into the another room. Jack finally pulled his arm out of Raf's hand and asked, "What are you thinking, Raf?"

"Maybe we can get him to open up to us. To get him to talk? He didn't seem to hold that much back from us", Raf replied.

Jack thought for a minute then said, "That could work... I guess we could try. But the thing is, what if this doesn't work? What if he pushes us away?"

"I don't think he will", Miko said, "He hasn't done that, and he told us pieces of his past. We should do that. Maybe even teach him others things we like to do!"

"Optimus Prime is outside the base. I'll take you to him so we can start", Raf exclaimed. He was excited about helping Optimus, since he had saved Bumblebee, and done other things to help the rest. The kids then ran outside, and looked up at Optimus, who was watching them. Raf then said, "I told you I'd be back soon. We want to help you."

"Help me? What do you mean?"

"You said you aren't used to being social, so we are going to help you with that!" Raf exclaimed. Optimus slightly tilted his head, but said nothing. He couldn't understand how the kids standing before him would be able to do such a thing. He would let them try, but they would have trouble helping him.

"I believe you can try, but I am not sure how much you will achieve", Optimus replied. The kids smiled. Everyone then went back inside the base.

Raf, Jack, and Miko sat across from Optimus, trying to figure out what they could do. They hadn't thought that part through. There was now an ackward silence passing over them.

Miko finally couldn't take silence any more and asked, "Why didn't you try to spend time with us?"

Optimus nearly shook his head, but instead replied, "You seemed to be interested in the others more than me. So, I stepped back, allowing you to spend time with whoever you chose." Jack and Miko nodded slowly.

Jack asked, "Why do you lead if you don't want to?" The kids briefly saw a look of utter pain pass over Optimus' face.

"I had no choice. I was chosen to lead. The primes before me chose the next leader", Optimus said. He shifted, and looked into the eyes of the children. The look on his face caused each child to look down.

"Miko, why did you ask if Optimus has emotions in the first place?" Jack questioned. They then looked at Miko, who shrugged.

"Just wondering. He doesn't show them, that's all", came the reply. Jack rolled his eyes, and Raf sighed.

"You children would rather spend time with the others, right?" Optimus asked, drawing the attention back to himself.

The kids looked at each other, then up at him. Miko thought for a second then replied, "We just have to find something for you to actually do with us."

"Let's try things we like to do with the other Autobots", Jack suggested.

Raf sighed and stated, "Not everything we do with Arcee, 'Bee, or Bulkhead will be something Optimus can do or that he enjoys."

"Still. He could play video games, and he hadn't played them before."

"There were things that he knows how to do in it. Like strategies. The controller is easy to figure out."

"Hey guys", Miko said getting the attention of Jack and Raf, who had been fighting over what to do. "Maybe Ratchet could help us figure out something Optimus likes or liked to do." Jack and Raf nodded at the same time, and got up and started to walk towards Ratchet. "Can I have a ride?" Miko asked looking up to Optimus. He lowered his hand for her, and she got on as fast as she could. She settled against his grill, and he pulled on the wheels to move forward.

Ratchet was suprised when Optimus came into the room with Miko in his lap. He laughed and shook his head, "So, you're a taxi now?" Optimus tilted his head slightly, then looked away.

"No Ratchet", he replied with a tone close to sarcasm.

"Thanks", Miko grinned, trying to jump down, then was caught by Optimus who placed her down on the ground. "Awww..."

"What did you guys play back on Cybertron?" Raf asked Ratchet, while passing a glance to Optimus as well.

"Well, we read stories. Some times, older Cybertronians would tell younger ones stories instead", Optimus replied.

"You're asking the wrong Autobots. I can contact Bumblebee about some games. The thing is, Optimus and I've been caught up in the war so long, we haven't had time to settle down and relax", Ratchet stated.

"Do you guys do any art?" Miko asked. Ratchet grinned widely, turning to look at Optimus, who looked anywhere but at the others.

"He does", Ratchet mischievously responded, pointing at Optimus.

"Did", Optimus corrected softly.

"Oh come on Optimus. You were able to draw and paint some thing so it looked close to perfect. I know for a fact, that you would draw for hours. You still do! I've seen the data-pads on your desk to prove it!"

"Simple sketches. Done in my free time. There are even humans artist that have produced better art work than mine."

"Give yourself some credit! I can't draw anything, but you can! Ironhide loved your work", Ratchet commented. The kids saw Optimus tense, and ball his servos into fists. They saw the anger pass over Optimus' features.

"Drop it", he growled. This caused the kids to want to step in.

"Who's Ironhide?" Miko asked carefully.

"A close friend of Optimus. They were nearly brothers. Ironhide hasn't been seen for a long time. Optimus and I were the last ones to see him. Here", Ratchet explained, handing the kids two data-pads. The top one showed a picture of Ironhide.

Ironhide was the same red as Optimus, and was about the height of Bulkhead or Ratchet. He had the look that said _don't-mess-with-me._ He had his arm wrapped around Optimus shoulder, and they both bore the look of utter happiness.

"They looked happy together", Jack said. Ratchet nodded sadly, while Optimus looked up. When the red and blue mech looked back at them, they briefly saw a single tear slide down his face. Raf walked up closer, am simply looked at Optimus. He knew he couldn't remove the pain Optimus felt, but maybe they coud help him feel even just a little better.

Ratchet walked over, and talked quietly in Cybertronian. They watched as Optimus grew more and more upset, then nearly angry at Ratchet's comment. Optimus suddenly looked suprised by the next thing the medic said, and the children waited for the response.


	4. Results

Optimus just stared at Ratchet. The kids were beyond confused. Optimus narrowed his optics, then said, "Why, Ratchet, would you say something like that?"

"It's possible. You never saw him die", Ratchet responded. The tone in his voice was showed he was nervous. Jack watched Optimus ball his servos into fists tightly, and look away.

"You have no idea of what I felt when I left Cybertron, knowing I was leaving him there. It is true. I never saw him die myself. But you never paid enough attention to see how I truely felt. You were just as blind to that as every one else. You do not know how much your words hurt Ratchet. How dare you say something like that?" Optimus growled. His voice low.

"I'm simply stating that it's possible. Optimus, think about. No one was with Ironhide when -"

"Ratchet!" Optimus raised his voice, making every one jump. "Just stop. You have no idea of who Ironhide was. You proved that by even suggesting he would do some thing like that."

"Optimus"

"No. You have said enough", Optimus hissed. Ratchet threw his arms up in the air and left. Optimus simply sat there, his optics closed. Jack moved forwards.

"You okay, Optimus?" he asked. The red and blue mech looked down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in space, Wheeljack traveled through space, trying to find other Autobots. He came across a small group of them.<p>

"Hey there. You know of a bot named Optimus?" one asked.

"Yeah. Optimus Prime. I could take ya to him", Wheeljack replied. The Autobot grinned. The two set off towards Earth after saying good bye to the others.

* * *

><p>Miko sat in Optimus' lap, trying to figure out what to draw. Jack and Raf were playing video games. Miko sighed placing the pad of paper down on the front of his chair. "I can't think of any thing to draw. What about you?" she asked. Optimus showed the data-pad to her. She laughed and smiled, causing both Jack and Raf to walk over.<p>

"What? What's going on?" Jack asked. Optimus tipped the data-pad so they could see it. It was a picture of the three kids, playing with their guardians. Ratchet was standing in the back, holding up a tool in a threating manner. The three kids laughed, and Optimus smiled a little. "That's really good", Jack praised. Optimus nodded gently, before placing it to the side. A sound gained the attention of those in the room.

"I need to see to that", Optimus said. Miko nodded, and the other two stepped away, so Optimus could get the chair moving. He pushed on the wheels, and made his way over to the console. He pressed a button, and moved back a little.

"Wheeljack to Autobot base. Wheeljack to Autobot base", spilled out of the speakers.

"Optimus Prime here"

"Ah. Just the bot I wanted to hear. I got some one with my here that said he wants to see you. An Autobot", Wheeljack warming responded. "I'm gonna land where I did last time. We're gonna land sometime tomorrow morning. Wheeljack out".

"Is it possible...", Ratchet started from the doorway. Optimus looked away from Ratchet, since they were both still upset.

"We will not know until tomorrow morning", Optimus replied.

"If that's Ironhide, then I'll apologize."

"Ratchet, you need to work on your attitude over all. You knew Ironhide well enough to know your comment would not be true. We made a promise to each other", Optimus stated. Ratchet huffed.

"I won't have your legs repaired for tomorrow ya know. I'm working as fast as I can", Ratchet left the room, and Raf sighed. He followed after Ratchet.

"What's going on between you two?" Raf asked. Ratchet sighed.

"I made a mistake. Optimus became the way he is today because of Ironhide. When we left Cybertron, Optimus never learned of Ironhide's fate. It was assumed that he perished. Optimus blames himself, which is the main reason he stays to himself. I shouldn't of brought Ironhide up in the first place. I told him Ironhide could of switched sides, abandoning the Autobots. I said Ironhide more than likely took off just as Cybertron was going dark. That Ironhide betrayed Optimus specifically. That was the wrong thing to say to him. I regret saying that. I'm sorry, but I don't blame Optimus for being upset", Ratchet replied. He sat down in front of the table holding Optimus currently destroyed legs. The base of one foot had been rebuilt, as well as a small section of the top. That meant that he now had two of the bottoms of the feet, and two of the tops. Now, Ratchet mearly had to rebuild the large section of the center.

"Did you try saying you're sorry? Without having to prove who's right?" Raf tried. Ratchet thought for a minute before he said anything.

"No. I haven't. I haven't even really talked to Optimus since. I can tell he's mad"

"Try it. He was drawing before Wheeljack's message. You were in the picture. I'm sure he'll forgive you"

"I'll try that after you humans leave. Then I can talk to him alone", Ratchet responded, and began to work. He allowed Raf to work for a littl ewhile, before he told Raf that they should be getting home. The two entered the main room, where Ratchet transformed, and the kids entered. They were soon on their way.

* * *

><p>Jack leaned back and asked, "Do you think Ironhide's really alive and on his way?"<p>

"I hope so. For Optimus", Ratchet replied then sighed, "He's running out of hope. He needs to be reunited."

"What happens if it's someone else?" Raf asked. That was a question that hung over every ones head.

"Jackie said they asked for Optimus", Miko reminded.

"It's possible it's one of his other friends. Didn't have a lot of them, but he knew several others back on Cybertron", Ratchet said. The kids went quiet after that.

Miko got up the courage to ask a question, "What'll happen if he loses hope?" There was a long pause before Ratchet answered.

"He'd more than likely fail to see the point of fighting, and give up. He'd possibly also look into self termination." That caught the kids by suprise.

"Like, suicide?" Jack asked horrified.

"Yeah. He might not, but it's possible. Jack, we're at your house", Ratchet stated. Jack numbly got out of Ratchet and went into his house. The rest of the ride for Raf and Miko was passed in silence. Ratchet slowly made his way back to base, knowing he would be alone with Optimus.

* * *

><p>Ratchet transformed once he enter the base, and found Optimus quietly sitting near the ground bridge. Ratchet sighed as he walked up beside his friend.<p>

"Is there even a reason to remain hopeful, Ratchet? Cybertron is lost. The Autobots are scattered. Megatron will never stop. What is there to look forward to?" Optimus inquired. Ratchet was shocked at those words, but he realized where they came from. He'd hurt Optimus badly by what he'd said. His commander felt betrayed by his old friend. Ratchet mentally slapped himself.

"A new Autobot arriving. That's what. Look, Optimus, I'm sorry that I said anything like that. Look, Ironhide could be on his way. You're right though. He cared about you to much to switch. You'd kick his aft for it", Ratchet joked, grinning. Optimus mearly looked up at him. "We should get some recharge." Optimus nodded.

* * *

><p>They both set off for their rooms, but Ratchet took a detour. He found himself before the table holding Optimus' legs. "I can at least fix one leg if I don't actually go for recharge. That way Optimus can get around a little easier...", Ratchet mumbled to himself. He spent the rest of the evening working.<p>

* * *

><p>Optimus got up, when he heard something hit the ground, then cursing coming from Ratchet. He forced himself to sit up, then grabbed hold of the top of the wheelchair. He pulled his body heavily into the chair, and groaned from his body hitting the chair harder than he'd expected. He made his way slowly towards the source of the sounds. He found Ratchet working, then shook his head. He nearly made Ratchet jump out of his plating when he spoke, "I thought you were going to get some recharge."<p>

"Optimus! Don't sneak up on a mech like that!"

"I am sorry. What are you doing?"

"Working. I might be able to fix one leg for you, before the new Autobot gets here."

"Ratchet, you should get some rest. I can work on my legs myself."

"But Optimus, I need to get these repaired, so you can get up and moving. Being refinded to a chair, isn't something you enjoy, is it?" Ratchet asked. Optimus grinned for a brief minute, before showing Ratchet just how stubborn he could be. He wheeled the chair up against the wall, before pulling himself out of the chair, and onto a stool that was up against the table. Ratchet groaned.

"Ratchet, get some rest. I know how to make these repairs. I can handle it", Optimus reassured him. Ratchet finally gave in, and handed Optimus the tool he had been working with.

"Night Optimus"

"Good night, Ratchet", Optimus answered before setting to work. He wasn't as experienced as Ratchet, so he worked slower. He managed to get a lot done before morning.

* * *

><p>Soon, Ratchet was up and hovering over Optimus' shoulder. "If you would like to watch, you could lend a hand", Optimus said to the medic. They worked, until they finished his first leg. Ratchet attached it for him, before taking off to get the kids.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I will keep this story going, so that is up to you my readers. Please review!<p> 


	5. The New Bot Arrives

The new nickname for Optimus comes from transformedstarwarsgal, for she said it, and I had to add it. This is only the beginning...

* * *

><p>When Jack got up that morning, he was greeted by a medical vehicle waiting outside. By the way is was rocking on it's wheels, Jack could tell he should hurry. He ate quickly, told his mom he was going out, then ran to where Ratchet was waiting nearby. "Hey guys. Ratchet, you seem to be in a better mood then yesterday", he said as he got in. Raf moved over so Jack could have some room.<p>

"They made up last night", Raf told Jack. The older boy smiled. They grabbed onto something as Ratchet took off. "Ratchet, could you please slow down? Some one could get hurt".

"No one is going to get hurt Raf. I should slow down though", Ratchet agreed and slowed his pace. They arrived back at base as soon as possible, without going over the speed limit. They got out of Ratchet the minute he stopped rolling. Jack got out first, and his eyes caught sight of the currently empty chair that Optimus had been forced to stay in.

* * *

><p>"What happened between you two?" Jack questioned. He turned back towards Ratchet.<p>

"Nothing bad", Ratchet hinted. He simply transformed and walked towards one of the screens. A sound gained the attention of the children. There was a sound like a footstep, then a lighter sound. Sort of like a click. The sound grew louder, until the source of the sound was revealed.

Optimus stood before them, standing on one newly repaired leg. Welds showed even though they were standing near the entrance and he was in the hallway. He also had a pair of make shift crutches that made it easier for him to get around.

"Good morning", Optimus greeted, his voice actually caring a light tone with it. He continued over to Ratchet, who grabbed him around the waist to force him to sit on the berth.

"They can wait, but I need to check the welds. The work we did last night was simply a patch job", he ordered. Optimus sighed as he brought his leg up onto the berth.

"How did you two manage to finish the repairs so soon?" Raf asked.

"I stayed up for a while, until this lugnut woke up and refused to recharge until I stopped working and recharged myself. He managed to finish most of himself", Ratchet replied. Optimus' optics shined a smile, while his face remained composed. Ratchet held a grinder, and playfully pushed it towards his friends face. The kids didn't understand this, and cried out. Optimus then turned away, and caught the medic by the wrist. "Hey!" Ratchet yelped.

"You started it", Optimus replied. He pulled the grinder out of Ratchet's servo and turned it at the medic.

"Oh, that's how you're going to be", Ratchet joined. He turned around and grabbed a conventiently placed container. He dumped it all over Optimus, not realizing it wasn't water until he'd soaked Optimus. The commander shook his helm, and blinked his optics.

"You just wait until I am fully repaired medic bot", Optimus threatened. He was now covered in white paint. He rubbed his optics trying to gain sight again. Ratchet stood up, he'd been forced to sit by Optimus, and grabbed a damp cloth. He immediatly retured and wiped the paint from Optimus' optics.

"You kids want to help me get back on his good side?" Ratchet asked, hopefully smiling. The kids looked at each other.

"What do you need?" Raf asked.

"To get the paint off him. I could use the help, since the Autobot will arrive in a couple of hours", Ratchet answered.

Optimus was clearly going to get Ratchet back. Ratchet held the his crutches, and Optimus brought himself to stand. The kids then followed Ratchet, as he went out side where they could hose Optimus off. Optimus remained in the base for a minute, so Ratchet had an idea. "You guys want to make him jumpy?"

"How do we do that?" Jack questioned.

"Here's how", Ratchet filled them in. The kids waited until Optimus came out. Ratchet had him sit on a rock just outside of the base. Ratchet then suprised Optimus by suddenly covering his optics with a cloth. He managed to slip the fabric in between two openings, so that Optimus couldn't get it out. He also disabled Optimus' scanners, so he wouldn't know where the children are. Ratchet nodded to the children. Optimus jumped as the cold water hit his warm armour.

The kids laughed as they turned the water off, then moved to another location. The turned the water on again, and Optimus flinched trying to get away from the freezing water. The repeated this until the white paint was washed away. Optimus was actually shivering as the cold air hit his cold armour. While he could handle worse temperatures, he wasn't expecting the water to be so cold.

"You are cruel Ratchet", Optimus moaned as he got to his foot and started back into the warm base. Ratchet laughed, and the kids high fived each other.

"Is the new bot going to be here soon?" Miko asked.

"Yeah. He's going to be here within the hour. That should give Optimus time to bring up his core temperature", Ratchet replied. They walked inside. Optimus was sitting in the wheelchair, with one of the large blankets they had on base wrapped around his shoulders. "You cold?"

"I am slowly warming up. No thanks to you", Optimus nearly hissed. There was a playful tone in his voice though. That was when the screen behind him started to beep. Ratchet turned to the screen, then back towards the kids and Optimus.

"They're here", Ratchet grinned.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge. I will greet them, and bring them here", Optimus ordered. Ratchet didn't look happy when he opened the ground bridge and Optimus stepped through.

* * *

><p>The two Autobots entered the planet's atmosphere and landed in the same area Wheeljack landed in before. This time however, Optimus was waiting for them, so the Decepticons stayed away. Wheeljack emerged from the ship first, saluting Optimus. "Optimus Prime. Nice to see you again so soon", Wheeljack said. Optimus smiled lightly. Jack, Raf, and Miko watched through a camara that Optimus attached to his shoulder just before stepping through the ground bridge.<p>

"Wheeljack. The feeling is mutual", Optimus replied. He watched as another Autobot entered his vision. He was suddenly embraced by said Autobot.

"Optimus! I never thought I'd be so happy to see you", the Autobot exclaimed. Optimus managed to get his servos free so he could hug the Autobot.

"Ironhide! I'm so glad you're safe. How I've missed you", Optimus responded. His voice was the calmest, most relaxed it had been since the start of the war. When Ironhide let go, Optimus nearly fell over.

"What on Cybertron happened to you?" Ironhide asked. Wheeljack nodded in agreement.

"You will be told when we get back to base. Are you going to stay?" Optimus questioned. The full out grin that crossed Ironhide's face told him the answer. Optimus commed Ratchet for the ground bridge. Ironhide made Optimus cry out when he knocked Optimus over. Just before Optimus fell, Ironhide grabbed onto him and carried Optimus bridal style. He carried Optimus like this as the ground bridge opened. Wheeljack smiled and grabbed onto the crutches Optimus had dropped.

* * *

><p>Ironhide walked out of the ground bridge, and laughed at the look on the other's faces. "What? Never seen a pair of brothers play around before?" he joked.<p>

"Primus. Ironhide! How have you been? Out destroying Decepticon settlements?" Ratchet greeted. Ironhide just grinned wider as he sat down on one of the medical berths, not letting Optimus go. Not like the red and blue mech was complaining.

"Like always. And you three are?" Irohide asked looking down at the kids.

"I'm Jack. She's Miko, and he's Rafael. So you're Optimus' good friend Ironhide?" Jack inquired.

"Are you going to stay?" Miko piped up. Ironhide laughed.

"Nice to meet the three of ya. Yep. I'm Ironhide, and someone has to make sure Optimus keeps his limbs intact. We can't have Primey hopping around now can we?" Ironhide replied. Optimus groaned at the nickname.

"You're still going to call him that?" Ratchet asked looking like he was struggling to hold back laughter.

"Yep! I've got ta tease him about something, don't I? I also haven't seen him in a LONG time", Ironhide stated. He hugged Optimus, before allowing said mech to simply sit beside him. He never removed his hand from Optimus' .

* * *

><p>Ratchet left the conversation not long after, just to contact Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead.<p>

**::**Ratchet to Autobots. Come in**: **Ratchet

**::**Arcee here. We're all listening**:**

**::**The new Autobot just arrived. It's Ironhide**: **Ratchet

**::**We should come back then**: **Arcee

**::**You're fine where you are. Give Optimus some time before you come back**:** Ratchet

**::**Alright. We'll come back in two days then Ratch**: **Arcee

**::**That's fine. Ironhide's already said he's staying from now on to keep an optic on Optimus**: **Ratchet

**::**Great. Optimus could use having one of his close friends around. Arcee out**: **

Ratchet joined the others, finding Optimus actually smiling for once. It was an amazing sight to see.


	6. Plans In Place

I know I'm getting some characters wrong like Miko during the cell phone conversation later this chapter. Please don't get upset if they are out of character. I'm trying. I also have a lot on my mind right now. I'm unlucky and that is the best way to say it. Before I get into a rant about that, here is the next chapter of 'Prime Care'.

Miko, Jack, and Raf were standing on the platform as Ratchet polished the metal that made up Optimus' leg. Miko grinned and turned to the other two. "They haven't let go of each other since Ironhide got here," she stated.

"They haven't seen each other for a long time," Raf responded. Jack smiled. The three jumped when Ironhide spoke to them.

"Hey kids, why don't ya come down here?" He asked. Miko ran down the stairs as Jack and Raf mearly walked. "There y'all are. What're your names again?"

"I'm Jack, this is Rafael, and Miko," Jack replied. Ironhide nodded and grinned.

"How 'bout you show me around base? We can take Primey and leave the Hatchet in peace," Ironhide suggested. Miko smiled and moved to lead the way. Ironhide pulled Optimus into his arms.

"I'll come too," Wheeljack said. He grabbed Optimus' crutches with a glance to Ratchet.

"Come on! Let's go," Miko exclaimed. Ironhide laughed and Wheeljack grinned. Optimus pretended to die in Ironhide's arms.

"Where'd those nicknames come from?" Raf asked as soon as they turned around the corner.

"Hatchet was a nickname every Autobot had for him due to his attitude and the fact he used to hit us over the helm with wrenchs. He would some times throw them," Optimus replied. Ironhide laughed.

"I came up with Primey after this bolt-brain got to be a Prime," Ironhide told him. Optimus groaned at the name. "You can tell he LOVES it. Right?"

"Yep," Miko replied. Every one but Optimus laughed. He did wear a smile though.

Miko led them through the hall ways until Ironhide stopped at the shooting range. A grin spread across his face, while horror flashed over Optimus' . "No. No. No. Ironhide," Optimus mumbled.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Optimus," Ironhide responded. He then entered the room and Optimus went limp. "Remember that challenge I made to you?"

"How could I forget? It was the last time I saw you until now," Optimus replied. Ironhide helped Optimus to stand and Wheeljack handed him his crutches.

"What challenge?" Jack asked. Optimus turned his optics to meet Jack's eyes.

"He challenged Optimus to a shooting match. Who ever hit the most targets wins," a voice informed them from the door way. Ratchet came into view and continued, "There were ridiculous things they'd have to do if they lost. I didn't get to know exactly, but from what I heard and saw, neither would want to lose."

"Did you agree?" Raf asked looking to Optimus.

"He did! We were seperated before we could do it though. Why not now?" Ironhide stated cutting Optimus off.

"Because he can't stand properly on his own?"

"Oh, Ratchet. We can still do it if one of you two," he motioned to Wheeljack and Ratchet, "stand behind him to make sure he doesn't fall."

"Do I get any say in this?" Optimus asked. He received a glare from Ironhide and Ratchet.

"I don't suggest it," Ratchet finally stated. Wheeljack stepped behind Optimus and Ironhide stood before one of the other lanes. Ironhide grinned as he started the two lanes up. "Here we go," Ratchet mumbled. Ironhide and Optimus fired. Optimus was pushed back, and ended up with his back pushed up against Wheeljack's chest. Optimus and Ironhide continued until they had a tied score. Optimus looked like he was about to fall any second. "Ironhide, stop," Ratchet ordered. Ironhide finally did and Optimus started to slip as Wheeljack helped him to the ground. The kids walked up to them.

"You alright Optimus?" Jack inquired. Optimus nodded.

"Firing just takes energy. Some thing I seem to be low on," Optimus explained. Ratchet scanned him.

"You need to rest Optimus. I told you Ironhide, you shouldn't of done that," Ratchet stated as he walked out of the room. Ironhide rolled his optics. He handed Optimus the crutchs. Optimus slowly got up with Ironhide's help. They walked out of the room together with the kids on their heels.

* * *

><p>"We should throw a party. Like the one for Wheeljack," Miko said softly. The Autobots were having their own conversation so they wouldn't hear what the kids were planning.<p>

"Remember how last time we threw a party Optimus just disappeared? Arcee told me 'Prime's don't party' so I don't think he'd even show up for it," Jack reminded.

"He might be if you get Ironhide to agree. If you got Ratchet as well, I don't think Optimus would disappear," Raf suggested. Miko smiled as a plan formed in her mind.

"Raf should get Ratchet to say yes. I can get Ironhide easily. Jack, you can get things ready. Make sure Optimus can't get away," Miko ordered. Raf nodded after a moment, and Jack sighed but nodded as well. "Good. This has to stay a secret for it to be a rocking party. Mostly from Optimus."

"Mostly from Optimus," Jack and Raf repeated. When they entered the main room, Ratchet walked up to the kids.

"Time for you three to go home. Tomorrow will be the last day before the others get back," he stated as he transformed. They entered him and he set off for their homes.

* * *

><p>That night each of the kids started to plan how to get their part down. Raf had the harder job. He had to get Ratchet to agree. He tried to come up with things that Ratchet would enjoy or that would be a reason for him to be part of the party.<p>

Miko came up with ideas quickly since she had the easiest job. Ironhide seemed to be the one that would enjoy a party unlike Optimus or Ratchet. She wrote down her ideas quickly before starting to have fun.

Jack had a hard job. Why would Optimus Prime want to stay for a party? He gave up quickly and wrote down what items they would need for a party. When that was finished, he went back to trying to figure out how to get Optimus to stay at the base, in the room, during a party. He groaned before giving up. He grabbed his cell phone and called Miko.

"Heya Jack. Whatcha need?" Miko asked.

"I can't think of anything. I made the list of supplies, but can't think of why Optimus would stay. Remember what Arcee-"

" 'Prime's don't party'. Yeah I know. That's why we need Ironhide and Ratchet," Miko stated cutting Jack off. He sighed as he picked up the pencil.

"Alright. See ya tomorrow," Jack replied.

"Ciao," Miko said. Jack put the cell phone down before resting his head on his arms.

"Why do I feel like Optimus is in for it?" He asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p>A sharp, loud horn sounding woke Jack up. He yelped as he landed on his back. Groaning, he stood and looked out the window. There was a truck, red in colour, and the familiar sight of an ambulance. The horn sounded again, so Jack got ready. When he finished his breakfast he headed outside. "What's the rush?" He asked as Ironhide's door swung open.<p>

"Ratchet gave Optimus medicine to keep him asleep later than normal," Ironhide replied.

"What time does he get up on normal?"

"Hatchet said he gets up before five in the morning. Maybe earlier," Ironhide replied. He nearly hit Ratchet at the stop light.

**::**Watch it!**::**Ratchet

**::**Sorry Ratch. I'm not used to the rules yet**::**Ironhide

**::**Maybe that's what you should work on when we get back to base**::**Ratchet

In Ratchet, Raf had nearly jumped out of his skin when Ratchet jolted forward to avoid being rear-ended. "Did Optimus ever attend parties back on Cybertron?" Raf asked.

"Once in a while if Ironhide did. 'Hide would drag Optimus along," Ratchet replied. He seemed to speed up a little to lead Ironhide.

"Would Optimus stay for a party today if Ironhide wanted to?"

"It's more likely than him staying on his own," Ratchet said. Miko and Raf turned to each other hiding a grin so Ratchet wouldn't catch on.


	7. Sleeping Late

The base was quiet when the kids got out of Ratchet and Ironhide. No lights were on from what they could see. "If you stay quiet, Optimus'll sleep later. If you get really loud, Prime will get up. Understood?" Ratchet asked as he walked towards Med bay. Every one replied with some form of yes. Raf followed Ratchet out of the room.

"It kinda seems that Optimus should get some time to relax with all of us, don't ya think?" Raf inquired. Ratchet's optics looked to him.

"Yes. Why?"

"Miko, Jack, and I are planning a party for Ironhide. We kind of think you should be there to help convince Optimus to stay in the room," Raf replied. Ratchet laughed lightly.

"You kids need to know some thing. While Optimus and I are good friends, he wouldn't stay just because I am. Ironhide's you're best bet. I'll stay if Ironhide stays," Ratchet said. Raf sighed but nodded at Ratchet's words.

"I'll let you know if he wants to stay for the party," Raf then turned to leave but changed his mind near the door. He looked back and saw Ratchet hard at work on Optimus' other leg. Raf smiled before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>"So, Ironhide. How do you feel 'bout parties?" Miko asked walking in such a way around his pedes to make it difficult to walk.<p>

"I enjoy 'em. If Primey comes along. I'm the life of the party," Ironhide replied. Miko grinned. Ironhide however, tripped trying to miss Miko. He nearly fell flat on his face plates but managed to get his servos out in front of him to keep from squishing Miko who was directly under his chest plates. "Move Miko!" She squeaked as she moved like Ironhide told her to. Ironhide then slowly lowered himself to the ground before getting up. "Sorry but I don't wanna have a squished femme," stated to try to keep her from thinking he was rude. She waved it off.

"Wanna come ta one? I bet you can get Optimus and Ratchet to come along too!" Miko exclaimed. Jack then shushed her since she was starting to get loud.

"Where's Wheeljack?" Jack questioned.

"He went ta see some other Autobots. I'll always be 'round Primey now. Yeah, I'll come ta your party. I'll see if Primey can come as well," Ironhide answered. Jack and Miko high fived. The plan was working. Ratchet was also informed soon that Ironhide would stay.

* * *

><p>Waking up seemed to be harder for him this morning. He yawned as he sat up. His optics opened to look around his berth room. Data-pads sat unfinished on his desk in a neat pile. He sighed at the time. He was going to get Ratchet for making him recharge late. His processor was filled with a thick fog, making him want to just curl up again. This was why he hated when Ratchet gave him the medication. He groaned lightly as he forced him self up, grabbing his crutches as he did. Yup, he was going to get Ratchet for this. He walked out of the room squinting slightly from the bright hall ways.<p>

Ironhide came up to him when Optimus came into sight. "Looks like some one finally chose to join us," Ironhide joked. Optimus shot him a look. "Oh, not in the mood."

"Where is Ratchet?" Optimus asked. He was NOT impressed.

"His area. What ever it's called," Ironhide replied. Optimus nodded before heading towards Ratchet.

"What was that about?" Jack inquired.

Ironhide shook his head before responding, "He just doesn't enjoy Ratchet or any one giving him meds with out telling him. Ratchet's in for it."

* * *

><p>After Optimus spoke to Ratchet, the two seemed to try avoid each other. Optimus sat in the wheelchair in the main room, while Ratchet stayed in the back of Med bay. Ironhide had placed a data-pad in Optimus' lap and told the kids to back off for a little while so Optimus could work. Ironhide then went to bother Ratchet, and received a dent to the helm. About an hour after Ironhide left the room, Optimus had fallen into recharge again with the data-pad still on his good leg. The kids stopped moving around in fear of waking him up. Ironhide however, walked into the room and smiled. He carefully took the data-pad before sitting down on the opposite side of the room. "He looks so peaceful, rather than alone," Raf said.<p>

"Yep. Look here," Ironhide responded and held the data-pad lower for them to see. A picture of the kids enjoying them selves with the Autobots at a party. Ironhide was even in it, while Optimus was not. The kids each smiled softly but Jack's eyes were drawn back to Optimus.

Optimus had his servo under his chin. His shoulders weren't being held high and that helped him look peaceful. His face plates also were relaxed, so it almost looked like he was smiling in his sleep. From where Jack was standing, he could see light movements, like how Optimus' optics kept moving, a tap of his foot, a twitch from his hand. _He's dreaming, _Jack thought to him self.

Jack turned back to Ironhide who had placed the picture on the floor to relax again. "You guys dream?"

"Wha? Oh, yeah. We do," Ironhide replied. Jack smiled lightly. "What do you things do?"

"You mean us humans?" Miko asked.

"Yeah, you human younglings."

"Children," Jack supplied. "We play video games, go for drives, play music and other games too."

"We can play hide-and-seek right here on base," Raf suggested. Ironhide searched the rules before grinning. He nodded and stood.

"You get two minutes to hide, and I'll wake Optimus," Ironhide stated. Jack shook his head.

"I don't think you should wake him. He looks peaceful," Jack objected. Ironhide started counting and the kids scattered. Laughing, he walked over to Optimus.

"Primey, wake up. You'll hurt your back sitting like that," Ironhide called lightly.

"My back is fine," Optimus replied. Ironhide jumped slightly.

"Ratchet would tell you how it's not good for your back."

"You're not Ratchet."

"No, but I'm your friend," Ironhide replied. Optimus sighed before opening his optics and sitting back. "Help me find the kids. We're playing Hide-and-go-squeak"

"Seek," Optimus corrected and received a wave in response. "Alright." Optimus stood and was handed the annoying crutches. The two went down different hall ways searching for the kids.

* * *

><p>Optimus was the first to come into Ratchet's view. Miko and Raf were holding onto his shoulders as he walked. Ratchet helped the two down. As Optimus was walking to one of the giant computer screen he tripped. Ratchet barely managed to stop Optimus from falling and keep the kids from being knocked off his shoulder. Both kids screamed at Ratchet's movements. After Optimus was seated on the ground, Ratchet carefully helped the kids to the ground as well. "Are you two alright?" Optimus asked. They both nodded. "I'm sorry, I just lost my footing."<p>

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack are coming in half an hour," Ratchet warned. Optimus stood before going in a different direction then before. "Where are you going?"

"We have half an hour before the others arrive. I have a processor ache so I'm going to lie down until that time," Optimus replied. Ratchet nodded and Optimus disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>Jack came running into the room with loud booming footsteps behind him. Ironhide laughed when Ratchet glared at him. "Well kids, lets go get the others to come ta a party!" Ironhide exclaimed softly before opening the ground bridge and running into it. Miko cried out happily before the three ran through as well.<p> 


	8. Author's Note 1st I've ever done

Hi! So, I'm writing this to show that I didn't fall off the face of the Earth. I could use some help though! I am stuck. 100% stuck. I've rewritten the same part several times, so now I'm turning to my readers for help. I am TRYING to write the long awaited party. When I put it in the storyline, I didn't realize that it would be so very hard to write. I've already failed with keeping the characters like they are, Optimus for one. I really could use the help. PLEASE! Pretty please with whatever topping you want on it! It's been driving me crazy with the lack of ideas I have, and the lack of reviews I've been getting on my other stories like "Without Him". So, please review or PM me with any ideas! AlexisOptimus


	9. Injuries Yet Again

Huge thank you to transformedstarwarsgal. She wrote quite a bit of this, since I was growing frustrated. Yes, I know not everyone is gonna be happy with this (I haven't exactly gotten to the party yet) but please review. This stories coming to an end. I've lost the urge to write this, so it has maybe 2, 3 more chapters. More than likely 2. Check out my other stories if you want to see some of my better work. Anyways, thank you my friend for the major help!

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong here," Ironhide mumbled. The ground bridge had dumped them off in the middle of no where. Large rocky cliffs were the only things even Ironhide could see. He walked over to one and felt the rock, trying to see if he would be able to scale it while having the kids hold on to him. He wouldn't leave them down there alone. There were parts that stuck out enough for Ironhide to grab onto. "Kids, come 'ere. I don't like this. Something's off."<p>

The kids did as asked. Ironhide gently picked them up, and told them to hold on as tight as they could. Once they had, he began to climb. Not long after, the sound of jets was heard.

"Slag," he mumbled. "I hear 'Cons. Whatever ya do, hold on." A blast beside him nearly made him lose his grip. He was about a quarter of the way up, but he could see the Decepticons landing below them. "Frag, frag, frag. Comm's down. Frag!"

"Is there anything you can do?" Jack questioned. He was watching the Decepticons below.

"Not if you want to live," Ironhide mumbled. Jack and Raf exchanged a glance.

"This is so cool!" Miko yelled. Jack and Raf glared at her. "What? We get to see 'Hide in action!"

"Miko, we're going to get captured. Or killed! And you think this is cool?" Jack asked. Ironhide sighed and transformed a servo into a gun. He fired, nearly getting hit.

"This isn't working. I'm jumping down there. Get off, and grab hold of the rock," Ironhide ordered. The kids did just that.

Ironhide jumped, landing on two of the Decepticons at the bottom. Transforming both servos into guns, he fired on Vehicon after Vehicon. There were too many for even Ironhide to face alone. It wasn't long before he was over powered. Several Decepticons holding either arm. With him as their prisoner, two of the remaining Vehicons turned their attention to the three kids who were each trying to remain attached to the rocks. Ironhide's optics widened when one fired at the children.

He struggled as he tried to get to his friends. Miko lost her grip and fell with a shriek.

"No! Let me go! Miko!" Jack and Raf both cried out as they tried to catch her, but failed. Ironhide pulled as hard as he could, only resulting in dislocating his shoulder. Tearing wires. Energon slipped down his shoulder and he cried out. Miko's screams were spark wrenching.

One of the Vehicons caught her, tightly it seemed. She started choking as she was squeezed.

"Let her go! I swear to Primus, if you hurt her, I'll tear you apart!" Something blunt and painful struck Ironhide's back, overloading his systems, as he went limp in their arms. The Decepticons opened a ground bridge and took the two they had with them. They didn't notice another open farther away and the two kids being rescued. Or the Autobot that saved the kids following behind them.

* * *

><p>When Ironhide woke up, he was tied to the wall in chains and Miko was in a cage across the room from him. He pulled at the chain, only to stop when pain erupted in his shoulder. He groaned, but besides that made no sound. Miko moved. She coughed for a moment before rolling over. "I-iron-h-hide?"<p>

"Yeah. I'm here. You okay?"

"Guess so. You?"

"My shoulder's hurt. Besides that I'm fine. We need to get outta here," Ironhide replied.

"I know," Miko said, a tear threatened to escape her eye. Tears were rare for this burst of annoying energy but right now she was scared, no, terrified. "How are we supposed to do that? You can't contact the others."

"Let me think of something," Ironhide said. Miko fell silent and pulled her knees under her chin.

Ironhide stood there, thinking about the problem and how to fix it until the door slid open, revealing a large mech. The mech walked over and smiled at Ironhide.

The darkened room made Ironhide think the mech was Megatron, considering the height. He started struggling, swearing at the mech to release him and Miko. "Go anywhere near Miko and I will tear you to shreds!"

"Ironhide, it's Optimus," the mech said, raising an optic ridge at his friends reaction. Optimus carefully tore the door off Miko's cage and lifted the girl onto his hand. "Miko, are you alright?"

"Now I am!" Miko said in her usual tone. "You are so awesome sometimes!"

Optimus smiled and placed the girl on his shoulder so he could get Ironhide out. He ripped the chains down, making Ironhide flinch when he hit his shoulder. He whispered 'sorry' then turned on his comm link. "Optimus to base. I have them both. We need a bridge."

"Alright, Optimus," Ratchet said. The bridge opened as they walked towards it, calmly. They were about to enter when a blast from a fusion cannon hit Optimus directly in the back. Everyone whipped around as Megatron glared at them from the doorway, his blaster smoking.

"Optimus Prime, what are you doing here?" Megatron growled, aiming his cannon at Optimus' face.

Optimus quickly turned his arm into the blaster and shot at Megatron. The Prime pushed Ironhide, holding Miko, through the Ground Bridge (Ironhide growling in protest) and continued firing at Megatron. He slowly started backing up as he dodged Megatron's fires.

"Optimus, they may have gotten away, but you will never escape me!" Megatron growled, firing at Optimus' back again, hitting him, as the Prime tried to retreat through the Ground Bridge. Optimus quickly ran through the Ground Bridge, feeling energon rolling down his back.

He appeared through the bridge and Raf turned it off. Ratchet was repairing Ironhide's shoulder and Miko was sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder, hugging his head. Ratchet looked up and flipped when he saw the energon trailing down Optimus' leg.

"Can you please even attempt to keep yourself in one piece for once?" Ratchet growled, finishing the welding to the frame holding Ironhide's arm in place.

"Noticed you have your leg back. How?" Ironhide asked.

"Ratchet finished with it before you left, and reattached it after you went through the ground bridge," Optimus replied.

"You're done," Ratchet said. Ironhide stood up and allowed Ratchet to shove Optimus onto the med berth.

As the welding to his back was done, Optimus could tell Ratchet was trying to be as painful as he could with the repairs. "Ah, ow, ah!" Optimus groaned, shifting his back as Ratchet put everything back together.

Ironhide couldn't help laughing as Ratchet "fixed" Optimus. "There," Ratchet said, smacking Optimus' fresh welds, getting a light yelp from Optimus.

Everyone started laughing as Optimus closed his optics to make the pain subside. "Why do you find this funny?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide decided to answer, "'Cause I do."

Optimus sighed and smiled. He missed that about Ironhide.


End file.
